charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat)
Freddy Krueger was officially confirmed as the fourth DLC character for Mortal Kombat (2011) during the San Diego Comic Con 2011 event. He will be available to download on August 9, 2011. ''Mortal Kombat'' biography A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Freddy possesses surprising agility, as well as his trademark weapon - his Clawed Gloves - which he uses to kill his victims. He also has hell-related powers. Signature moves * Hell Spikes: Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground. This has Close, Medium, and Far commands. * Sweet Dreams: Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short time. * Glove Toss: Freddy sends one of his gloves to fly off his hand and into the opponent. * Freddy Fingers: Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponents feet. * Dream Shift: Freddy disappears and reappears in fire. This has Away and Towards commands. * X-Ray Move - What A Rush: Freddy impales the opponent through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs, he then swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. Fatalities * Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya: Freddy disappears from view, then reappears behind the opponent. He impales the opponent and summons a hole. He then drags him/her into the hole. Afterwards, the hole spews a HUGE amount of blood. * Fatality 2: Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As the opponent burns in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, while the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, cutting the arm off, and burning the opponent to death. Trivia * If not counting the DC characters, Freddy is the second guest star in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Kratos. * Freddy is the only guest star to come from films. * Unlike Kratos, Freddy will be available for both the PS3 and the 360. * In the movies, Freddy only had claws on his right hand. In this game, however, he has claws on both hands. * His first Fatality is based on the way he killed Johnny Depp's character in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street, while his second Fatality is based on the way he killed one of his victims in the fourth one. Gallery Freddy_Vs_Kabal.jpg|Freddy gets ready to kill Kabal Freddy_2.png|Freddy waves goodbye Freddy.png|Freddy makes his entrance FreddyFatality.png|Freddy's Furnace of Fatality DreamRealm'sNightMare.jpg|Freddy Freddypng2.png|Freddy DLC Videos thumb|300px|left|Freddy's DLC trailer. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Villains who use fear Category:Video gaming Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street character Category:Mortal Kombat character Category:Evil